


Of Contracts and Collars

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Contracts and Collars

The next day, Kurt and Blaine lounged around the house in between bouts of cleaning. They wanted the house to be clean and ready for Blaine’s parents when they came home. After everything was as how it was before his parents left, Blaine finally let them collapse onto his bed. They cuddled for a while before Blaine finally voiced something that had been on his mind all day. 

“I think you should pick a safeword.” 

Kurt sat up. “What?” 

“A safeword. So far you just saying no or stop would have gotten me to stop, but eventually we might try things where that won’t work.” 

Nodding, Kurt slowly said. “Okay.” 

“You don’t need to think of one right now, just soon,” Blaine said. “And in the meantime, we should write up a rough draft of our contract.” 

“Sounds good.” Kurt moved to lean against the headboard while Blaine got up to get his laptop. After joining Kurt back on the bed and settling in comfortably, he started it up. While they waited for it to boot up, Blaine turned to Kurt. 

“Have you given any more thought to the kinds of things that should be deserving of punishments?”

Kurt sat there, silently thinking, as Blaine pulled up the internet browser and a word document. He watched as his boyfriend pulled up a bookmarked page with contract templates on it and copied it over to the word document. “Um, back talk, maybe?”

“That seems reasonable.” Blaine scrolled down and added it under the punishable offenses section. He added ‘disobeying orders’ from their conversation the night before, and then turned to Kurt again. “Is that all?” 

“I think so.” 

“Well, that’s good enough for now.” Blaine turned back to the laptop. “We can always add or change things later.” He started to go through the contract and change words around to fit their relationship. Kurt watched with rapt attention as Blaine filled in all the blanks and formed their first contract. The feeling was a little overwhelming, but seeing their contract made Kurt feel all warm and fuzzy, as well as loved and protected. 

“Have you thought of a safeword, yet?” 

“How about Dalton?” Kurt offered. “It’s not something I’d say during sex otherwise.” He blushed a little at the mention of sex. He and Blaine hadn’t done much, even though they’d gone all way. 

Blaine nodded. “Sounds good to me, baby.” He leaned over and kissed Kurt’s forehead. 

Half an hour later, they were done with their contract and snuggling in bed while a movie played quietly in the background. “Are you still with me?” Blaine giggled. 

Kurt huffed and rolled over onto his side so he could bury his nose in Blaine’s neck. “‘M not sleeping.” 

“Sure you’re not.” Blaine giggled again. 

Huffing again, Kurt curled himself further into Blaine. “Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you gonna get me a collar?” Kurt asked, sleepily. “‘Cause I wan’ one.” 

Before Blaine could get more information out of Kurt, he was sound asleep. That night, Blaine laid their awake thinking of what Kurt had said. He wanted a collar. But, collaring Kurt now was impractical, they had parents around and they still had the rest of high school to get through. Kurt would probably only be able to wear it for short amounts of time whenever they got a minute or two alone. That just wasn’t practicle. By the time Blaine fell asleep, he had a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Saturday morning started out hot. The boys woke up sticky with sweat and feeling rather gross. Kurt prepared himself for a disgustingly hot day, and hoped that his dad had the air conditioning going at the house. After breakfast, he packed up his things and said goodbye to Blaine, promising him that he’d text as soon as he got home. They kissed quickly before Kurt climbed into his Navigator and headed home. 

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car into the heat. After quickly grabbing his overnight bag, he made his way into the house that was nicely air conditioned. Making his way upstairs, Kurt silently thanked whoever thought to turn it on that morning. He put his dirty clothes in his hamper and returned his lotions and skin care products to his vanity. 

Kurt wondered over to his desk and turned on his laptop, deciding that he need to check his e-mail after being away for a week. As he was waiting, his dad popped his head in the door. 

“Hey, bud.” 

“Hey, dad.”

“Didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Kurt swiveled around in his chair. “Just got back about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh, good. Didya have fun?” Burt looked a bit sceptical of the answer. 

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah, dad, I had fun.” 

“Good, good,” He said awkwardly. “Well, I’ll be downstairs if ya need anything.” Kurt laughed at his dad’s awkwardness after he had disappeared out the door.

* * *

Burt had just sat down with a fresh beer and a full DVR of newly recorded shows when the doorbell rang. He sighed before getting up to answer the door. He expected it to be one of Finn’s friends or a salesman, not his son’s boyfriend, who had just spent an entire week with said son. 

“Kid, don’t you ever get tired of hanging out with him?” Burt joked. 

Blaine beamed. “No, sir!” 

Burt shook his head fondly. “Go on up,” He stood aside and let Blaine in. “He’s up in his room.” He watched as the kid zoomed up the stairs like there was a fire and shook his head again before retreating back to his recliner.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt’s door and heard a “Come in!” called from behind it. He pushed the white wood open and stepped into his boyfriend’s room. “Hi, baby.” 

“Blaine? What are you doing here?” Kurt got up from his desk and padded over to Blaine. 

“I have something for you.” He was suddenly nervous. He had had the whole thing planned in his head, and now his nerves were making it hard to even focus. 

“A present?” Kurt’s eyes lit up. 

“Sort of,” Blaine said. “Here, sit.” He guided Kurt over to his bed and sat down with him. He pulled the contract out of his satchel along with the neatly wrapped box. “I printed out our contract, all it needs is our signatures. There’s a copy for each of us.”

Kurt took his copy and set it in his lap. “And what’s in the box?” He asked a bit impatiently. 

Blaine laughed. “Well, last night you made a comment about wanting a collar, and I started thinking about it. You can’t really have one because parents would ask questions and it would just be a big mess.” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah...” He trailed off, a bit disappointed. 

“So, I got you this instead.” He offered Kurt the box. 

Kurt pulled the wrapping paper off and slowly opened the box to reveal a small leather bracelet. “Oh, Blaine.” Upon further examination, he found Blaine’s name etched onto the inside. 

“I figured you could wear this without raising too much suspicion.” He took the bracelet and secured it around Kurt’s wrist. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Kurt murmured before pressing their lips together.


End file.
